


Podfic: Water Is Another Matter

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, references to drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audiofic of cathedral_carver's story. Original fic summary: "He thinks it’s in trouble, his poor heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Water Is Another Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fic: Water Is Another Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240007) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> Cathedral_carver is one of my favorite Sherlock authors, and this story is one of my Essential Fics. There's a beautiful, restrained, quiet longing that runs through this entire story, with its continued exploration of water and love, that leaves me with a sense of peace after I've finished it. CC's writing ripples with emotion, silver and aquamarine, and it's wonderful to experience.

[MP3 download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/water-is-another-matter)


End file.
